weaselinfofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pikmin fan 101
Hi, welcome to Weasel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Killerbreadbug72 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Killerbreadbug72 (Talk) 21:11, 27 August 2009 Hi! Hello, I'm Killerbreadbug72, and the founder of this wiki. Pretty much all of the stuff on this wiki that only I can do is done (Like the skin and Stuff), so al we really need to do is get comprehensive information on Weasels, Their Prey, and their Habits. It looks like you did a pretty good job with the image of the badger, so can I put you in charge of getting Images of all the Weasels and prey for the time being? Thanks for being a part of this wiki! your welcome. I'll start geeting the images... New Sig. Hi again. Good job with the images! Keep up the good work. how do you like my new sig? I'ts cool! --pikmin fan 101(forgot to sigh in)-- New Template How do you like this new template? cool Sorry! Sorry about all the edits to your talk, but I was trying to figure out why my sig wasn't working. I still have absolutely no idea why... Thats O.K. I have my first day of school this Wednesday, so I'm probably not going to be doing as much as I have been. If all goes well, when I go to school we will get a new editor, who just so happens to be an expert on Weasels. School starts for me in 1 week.-- And yay! another user!-- Thats a good idea, I'll do it right now... good then... Ok. Done. We don't have a very high google rating though. As we get more pages and external links it will go up! good then... Finished with the Weasels! Well, I'm finally done creating all of the weasel articles. More than half of them are stubs and have no pictures, but we did it! I also finished all of the navigation bars: yay! See ya later. Oh, and next time you get on: How do you like the new logo? Kinda freaky but cool! I was surprised this morning when I got on after 8 hours of sleep and a hideous dream about ninjas invading my house, that our article count went from 51-53 (It seemed to fluctuate every minute or so) all the way up to 76! Did you make articles for all the prey? Ah, yes. Who is this user/what wiki is he on, that you are trying to convince to come here. I have a history on Pikipedia and Pikmin fanon wiki, and might know him. Well, he has been on pikipedia a few times, but i dunno his username. He never has been to any other wiki though... and i know, we have 76 articles now! I just put pictures on pages that had nothing(like Chicken) I'll do the welcome template. Welcome Template Oh crap. Which one... I can't find the one that is the welcome template on your page... I found the old one, but... First day of school. Literally, I am sitting at the table eating a bagel at 6 am. on the first day of school... *laughs too hard and blows up* Well, i'm going in a few days. :( --don't blow up good luck lol. My science teacher started the day by asking everyone their favorite pizza topping, then explaining what it really is, like cheese is rotten cow pus, and then he said orange juice was like slicing up a baby plant, then squeezing the blood into a jar... Weird. But my Digital Tools teacher is O.K., but the class is @%$&4 Awesome! We started off today with speech recognition! I can now do everything on a wiki, without ever touching the keyboard!!!!!!! Re: Admin I've just been promoted to Admin in Runes of Magic wiki, so I will be editing mostly there for a little bit. I will stop in every once in awhile. You have proven to me that you are a consistent editor, and you are very good at finding pictures. I will grant you Sysop rights. If I am never going to come back to this wiki, then I will give you bureaucrat rights. Thank you for helping me make this wiki great, and I hope you will continue to do so in the future! If we ever break 100 pages (Which I know we will), just leave me a message at My Runes of Magic Wiki Talk I hope you continue to make this wiki grow! P.S. I Will be back... Wiki Logo If you want to change the logo, just upload a new image to the file Just a tip. I also figured out how to change the welcome template. I'll do it now... no no no, i didn't that pic for our logo! i gust wanted it for the welcome template and the main page page! i'll put it back 2morrow...--fan Its Ok. I've been gone for awhile too. Not much left to do though... T__T When i was looking on the wikia homepage...i typed in "weasels" and it came up with A DIFFERENT WEBSITE. it's weasels.wikia.com i think...we have more pages and pics than them though. just saying...--fan Hey! I can you see you like weasels and their relatives! I was wondering whether or not you would be able to help on The British Wildlife Wiki (http://thewwcbritishwildlife.wikia.com/) Cheers TheWWC2 17:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC)